This invention relates to a process for dehydrating a liquid organic desiccant and to a process of using it to increase the dew point depression of a gas stream.
It is known from the patent to Stahl, U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,748, that a liquid desiccant such as triethylene glycol or diethylene glycol can be dehydrated by treating the desiccant with some of the natural gas previously dried by the desiccant. This is called gas stripping. The wet gas is then discharged to the atmosphere or flared with the consequent loss of the valuable fuel and/or energy.
It is also known from the patent to Arnold et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,544, that natural gas can be dried with a liquid desiccant and the desiccant regenerated within an azeotroping zone. However, dew point depression with this system is not as economical as is desired.